Reuniting with Sonic’s Group/Wile's Escape from Brer Fox's Kitchen
(Meanwhile, at the beach side of his castle, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles played the song Sally, Cosmo, and Amy sang to them on their ocarinas. Lady, Tramp, Jock, and Trusty were nearby as they played it happily. After they finished, they spoke up to them) Sonic: Tails, Knuckles, and I still can't get their voices out of our heads. Tails: We've looked everywhere, but we can't find those girls. Knuckles: Where are those girls, I wonder? Trusty: Probably home eating lunch. Jock: Laddies, we believe you on the three mystery girls' existence, and you know that, but these things just take time. Tramp: Jock's right. Lady: Maybe they'll return eventually and get the courage to tell you about themselves and their love for you. Sonic: (Grinning softly) Yeah, I guess you're right. Tails and Knuckles: (Agreeing) Yeah. (Meanwhile, on another part of the shore, Sally's group washed up while the boys looked exhausted. Sally, Cosmo, and Amy began opening their eyes as they groaned mutely. They then noticed something: They had legs. They smiled at the sight of their legs. Suddenly, they heard Steelbeak and the Fearsome Four call out to them) Steelbeak and the Fearsome Four: Hi, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, guys! (Bushroot landed on Sally's leg, not noticing her, Cosmo, and Amy's legs) Lola: Steelbeak, Fearsome Four, glad to see you. (Bushroot then looked at Sally, Cosmo, and Amy while Liquidator, Quackerjack, Megavolt, and Steelbeak finally noticed Sally, Cosmo, and Amy's legs) Steelbeak: Bushroot? Liquidator: Guess what's different about Sally, Cosmo, and Amy. Bushroot: (To Steelbeak and Liquidator happily) I love guessing games! (To Sally, Cosmo, and Amy) Hmmm, something's different about you three. Oh wait, don't tell me. Uh, you got new looks with your hair and you three were using those dinglehoppers? (Sally, Cosmo, and Amy smiled, shaking their heads) Quackerjack: Try again. Bushroot: Hmmm, no? Okay, let's see.... You got new seashells. (Once more, they shook their heads) Megavolt: Wrong again. Bushroot: Nope? There's gotta be something new.... (Unknown to Bushroot, Steelbeak, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack were pointing at Sally, Cosmo, and Amy's legs) Bushroot: I can't put my finger on it.... Maybe I could.... Wile: They’ve got legs, you roothead! They gave their voice to the sea witches, the Sanderson Sisters, and got legs! Geez! Bushroot: Oh, so that's it. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, and you know what else? Sci-Twi: She and her sisters are gonna be land Mobians if successful. Sunset Shimmer: Sally, Cosmo, and Amy have to get the blue hedgehog, the yellow two-tailed fox, and the red echidna to fall in love with them and then kiss them. (Sally, Cosmo, and Amy tried getting up, but she toppled over in the water and then helped up by Foghorn, Daffy, and Pepe) Wile: And they’ve only got three days! Squall: Three days! (The Fearsome Four and Steelbeak noticed Squall) Megavolt: King Squall? Quackerjack: Are you visiting us finally? Squall: No! I mean, look at them! They have to move on legs now! This is terrible! What can we do to fix this?! Wile: Why not just help them win the boys’ heart? Squall: That's easy for you to say! (As he spoke next, Squall was about to swim back into the ocean) Squall: I should go back to the palace right now and explain everything this instant. (But Sally, Cosmo, and Amy stopped him by grabbing him in concern) Squall: (Notices Sally, Cosmo, and Amy shaking their heads no desperately) And don't give me that look! Look, we have a lot of time. All we have to do is go back to the Sanderson Sisters’ lair, get your voices back, call the whole thing off, you can go home to be with the normal fish and just be.... Wile: You're highness? Squall: What?! (Squall then noticed from Wile pointing it out; Three sad looks on the three female Mobians' eyes. He knew what emotion Sally, Cosmo, and Amy have as the king sighed) Squall: Just be miserable for the rest of your life. Donald: So, come on, Squall. Find it in your heart to help your daughters be happy. (Elinor looked at him in silence calmly) Squall: Well.... Pinkie Pie: And you said you owe Sally, Cosmo, and Amy an apology, right? (Sally, Cosmo, and Amy nods silently in agreement to what Pinkie Pie said) Rarity: And fix their collection you destroyed. (After a short pause, Squall sighed in defeat softly and gave in calmly) Squall: Oh, all right. I'll help you find those three male Mobians. (Sally, Cosmo, and Amy then happily gave Squall a hug, much to his calm surprise) Squall: Wow, one minute you were like "I hate you," to me and now.... (Sally, Cosmo, and Amy stopped hugging Squall and nods sadly, now feeling guilty for those hurtful words earlier for the first time. Then Sally did sign language to her. Applejack recognized the sign language, and the group already knew he can easily translate sign language) Applejack: (Recognizing those movements) Sally says "I know Cosmo, Amy, and I said that. But after this is over, you can apologize for doubting my dreams, and fix my collection." (Squall looked at Sally, Cosmo, and Amy in calm surprise. Sally nods at what Applejack translated. Then Squall frowned softly and gave in) Squall: Alright! Fine! I'll fix your treasures after this is over as a token of apology to you! (Sally, Cosmo, and Amy happily hugs Squall again and then stopped) Squall: And if you three are to meet up with them again, let me come with. (Sally, Cosmo, and Amy got confused) Panchito: How are you gonna go with Sally, Cosmo, and Amy? Squall: Even though I forgot my trident back home when all of this happened, I do, however, have a little magic that can work on myself only. (He went onto the shore and concentrated her magic on himself. After a bubble appeared over him and glowed, it popped, revealing Squall in his human form now. Impressed, Sally's group and even Sally, Cosmo, and Amy nod in agreement) Fluttershy: Awesome! Jose: Now you can accompany Sally, Cosmo, and Amy on meeting their dream boys! Penelope: My sentiments exactly. Squall: Yes, but.... Sally, Cosmo, Amy and I need clothes. (Realizing, the group understood. Then, Steelbeak and the Fearsome Four walked to a chest after noticing it, opening it as Steelbeak took some cloths out) Steelbeak: Now, if you three and the king wanna act like land Mobians and human, you gotta dress like land Mobians and human. Now, let me see here.... (Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the dogs were walking along the shore until Lady, Tramp, Jock, and Trusty sensed something. The four then got calmly excited) Sonic: What is it, guys? (The four pointed along the shore as they charged off) Knuckles: (Running after them) Hey, come back here! (Back with Sally's group, the group smiled at Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and Squall's new clothing, looking like three peasant girls and a washed-up pirate from a shipwreck) Quackerjack: Whoo, looking good, guys! Squall: Well, like Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and I asked, dress us up like peasant girls and a pirate. (Sally, Amy, and Cosmo nods in agreement. Suddenly, they noticed Lady, Tramp, Jock, and Trusty running up in excitement. The others hid, leaving only Wile, who turned himself, Donald, Jose, and Panchito into a legged coyote, Donald, a legged duck, Jose, a legged parrot, and Panchito, a legged rooster, with Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and Squall. Then, after Wile quickly hid in Sally's pocket, the dogs arrived as they happily began chasing Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Squall up a nearby rock. Just then, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles came as he noticed the three female Mobians and the male human) Tails: Guys! (He, Sonic, and Knuckles then looked at Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Squall as he calmed Lady, Tramp, Jock, and Trusty down) Sonic: Oh, hi. Tails: We’re sorry, are you okay? Knuckles: We’re sorry if these four scared you. Sonic: They're harmless at times. (They looked at each other as he neared them) Squall: Well, I can understand that.... Sonic: Do we know you? And have we met? Squall: No, I can honestly.... Tails: Sonic, Knuckles, and I meant them. Sorry. (Realizing, Squall apologized) Squall: (Realizing) Oh! I apologize. Knuckles: Anyway, have we? (Sally, Cosmo, and Amy nodded to them) Sonic: (Hopefully) Really? (Sally, Cosmo, and Amy nodded again while smiling, making Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles excited and Squall looking on hopefully) Tails: Oh my gosh! Then you are the ones we were looking for! Who are you? What's your name? (The female chipmunk, the female seedrian, and the female hedgehog tried speaking, but couldn't due to them trading their voices) Knuckles: What's the matter? (Realizing, Squall answered for Sally) Squall: I'm sorry. But my three daughters here.... Sonic: (Finishing for him) Can't speak, huh? (Looks disappointed) So.... You aren't the one. (Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Squall, and the dogs frowned, then Sally, Cosmo, and Amy brightened up a bit, trying to do charades) Sonic: What's wrong? Are you hurt? You need help...? (Just then, they slipped off the rock with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles catching them and Squall climbing down in calm concern) Sonic: (To Sally) Whoa, careful! Tails: (To Cosmo) Careful! Knuckles: (To Amy) Easy! (To Squall) Are you both shipwrecked here? Squall: Yes. Our ship sank last night and well, we have nowhere to go to for a while. (Falling for the lie, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles felt sorry for the four) Sonic: I guess you must have been through everything, huh? Tails: If that's the case, I guess we could help. Knuckles: Follow us. Squall: To where? Sonic: Mine, Tails, and Knuckles' castle. Tails: It's nice, but it's home. (Knuckles then asked another question) Knuckles: Anyway, why can't your daughters speak? Squall: Actually, when we shipwrecked, they lost their voices. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: (To Sally, Cosmo, and Amy in sympathy) Really? (Sally, Cosmo, and Amy nod) Sonic: Ah, that explains it, then. But not to worry, I'm sure in a few days, your voices will return. (Tails changed the subject) Tails: Anyway, where are you from? Squall: Oh, we're from a royal family in Mobius. Knuckles: (Surprised at first) Mobius? Royal family? (Happily) Wow! A king and his three princesses. (Sonic then asked again) Sonic: And Tails, Knuckles, and I still didn't get your names. Squall: My name is Squall. Sonic: Squall? Just like the king of Atlantica, right? Squall: Er, yes. My daughters are named Princess Sally Acorn, Cosmo the Seedrian, and Amy Rose. Sonic: Sally? Tails: Cosmo? Knuckles: Amy? (Sally, Cosmo, and Amy nod) Sonic: Sally. Tails: Cosmo. Knuckles: Amy. Sonic: That's pretty names. Okay, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Squall, let's go to our castle. Squall: Okay. (With that, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles headed off with Sally, Cosmo, Amy, with Wile and Donald in Sally's pocket, Jose in Cosmo's pocket, Panchito in Amy's pocket, Squall, Lady, Tramp, Jock, and Trusty following. All the while the others, watching from their hiding place, smiled as they saw them leaving with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles to the castle. Later, in a castle's bathroom, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy were playing with a bubble in a huge tub being washed up. Even Squall was enjoying it. Then, a female witch came in. The first girl is a unicorn-like human with lavender skin, violet eyes, dark indigo hair with pink and purple streaks, and wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt with a pink bowtie, a purple skirt with a pink star and five white stars, and purple and pink legwarmers with black dress shoes. Her name is Twilight Sparkle, the leader of the Mane Seven. The second girl is a pegasus-like human with sky-blue skin, magenta eyes, rainbow colored hair with bangs hanging in the right side of her face, and wearing a blue short-sleeved button up shirt, a white short-sleeved shirt with a rainbow lightning bolt on it, a tight fitting black biker shorts underneath a pink and white skirt, rainbow colored bracelets, matching knee socks, and light blue and white converse shoes. Her name is Rainbow Dash, the competitive member of the Mane Seven. The third girl is a second unicorn-like human with pure white skin, dark blue eyes, royal purple hair which is combed in wavy curls most of the time, a Mid-Atlantic accent, and wearing a short-sleeved pale blue shirt, two gold bracelets, a lilac skirt with blue and violet accents and three cyan diamonds on it, a blue triple-diamond barette, a violet designer belt and lilac boots with cyan diamonds on them. Her name is Rarity, the beauty queen of the Mane Seven. The fourth girl is a another pegasus-like human with ivory yellow skin, teal eyes, and light pink hair, which was held in a butterfly hair clip, wearing a white tanktop, a grass-green skirt with three white and pink butterflies on it, a pink skirt lace with white polka dots, matching knee-high socks, and grass-green boots with white frills on them. Her name is Fluttershy, the shy voice of reason of the Mane Seven. The fifth girl is an earth pony-like human with pale pink skin, light blue eyes, curly magenta hair, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a pink heart on it, a blue long-sleeved jacket, two matching bracelets, a pink skirt with two blue balloons and a yellow balloon on it, and blue boots with pink bows on them. Her name is Pinkie Pie, the hyperactive member of the Mane Seven. The sixth girl is another earth pony-like human with a brown cowboy hat, tan skin with white freckles on her face, green eyes, tied up blonde hair, a Southern-accent, and wearing a white and green short-sleeved shirt, a brown belt with a red apple, a blue denim miniskirt with two pockets and a light blue skirt lace, and brown boots with three apples on each of them. Her name is Applejack, the tomboy of the Mane Seven. And the seventh and last girl is a third unicorn-like human with light amber skin, cyan eyes, red hair with yellow streaks, and wearing a magenta sleeveless shirt with red and yellow sun on it and a black halterneck strap on her neck, and orange skirt with a yellow stripe and a purple stripe on it, and black boots with magenta flame markings on them. Her name is Sunset Shimmer, the Mane Seven's best friend. And the dog is purple furred with green spots. He is Spike, Twilight Sparkle's assistant and another best friend of the Mane Seven) Rarity: Poor girls, you must have been through a bad time. Elinor: Yeah, but regardless, we're getting cleaned and prim and propered up. Right, Merida? (Merida nods happily in agreement) Pinkie Pie: Goody! We will have you feeling better in no time. (Rainbow Dash then picked up the rags and looked at them in a flabbergasted way) Rainbow Dash: Uh, we'll just have these washed for you both. (Later, the rags was tossed into a huge wooden tub full of soapy water. Mushu poked his head out of the rag pocket, only to poke it back in as a washer washed it) Washer 1: Did you see that girl and her mother that came here with Ralph this afternoon? Washer 2: Well, a friend told me.... (Then, she washed the rags. Under the water, Mushu was panicking underwater. He was then taken out of the water and burped as the second washer continued) Washer 2: Those girls washed up onto shore in rags. Also, the daughter can't talk! (Just then, the tiny dragon jumped out of the pocket, and through the window. But he then gasped and yelped at the dead fish being cooked, fried, grilled, and baked. What shocked the dragon most were dead cooked crabs. He then fainted to the ground. In the dining room, Ralph looked out into the sea with a happy sigh while Felix looked at him) Felix: Be reasonable, Ralph. Girls do not swim around and save sailors in the middle of the ocean. That only happens in fairy tales. And they don't disappear like magic either. Ralph: She's real, Felix. I know it! (Looks at him) I'll find her and when I do, I'm going to marry her. Hazel: (Voice-over) Go on in, and don't be shy. (They turned and saw Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and Squall, dressed in evening dresses and a royal king’s uniform respectively. Sally’s evening dress was light blue and long-sleeved with a dark blue lined bodice, white shoulder and neck rims, a blue petal overskirt, and a blue skirt (Similar to Aurora's dress), a ruffled white petticoat, and baby blue shoes, Amy’s was a black sweetheart bodice with short, crimson, off-the-shoulder sleeves and red, white, and yellow prints on it, a red trim, a red pleated skirt with sashes (Consisting crimson centers with red prints on it between red sides) and white pleats (Similar to Anna's coronation dress), a white petticoat, white frilly, knee-length bloomers, white stockings, and black ballet slippers and Cosmo’s was a light green short-sleeved dress with white stripes, a green bodice, a white collar sticking out from the back, and a dark green skirt (Similar to Snow White's dress), green shoes with light green bows, and a fuchsia hair bow band. And Squall’s royal uniform was a blue long-sleeved uniform with gold epaulettes and buttons, a red belt with a gold buckle, white gloves, dark blue pants with red lining, black boots, white gloves, and a gold crown. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles smiled lovingly at Sally, Cosmo, and Amy) Felix: Wow, she looks beautiful! Ralph: Well.... You look wonderful tonight, Merida. (To Elinor) And you look nice, too, Elinor. Elinor: (Flattered) Well, thank you. Felix: Here, I'll help you to your chairs. (The fixer pulled out a chair for Merida and then Elinor, then they sat down and grinned) Felix: You look happy. It's not often that we have visitors, right Ralph? Ralph: Indeed. (Merida then noticed the fork, thinking it was a dinglehopper. She then took it and was about to brush when everyone and Elinor gave her an odd look, then she sheepishly put it down) Elinor: (Whispering) Merida, that's not for hair. (Merida then noticed a butler about to light up a pipe. He then noticed Merida pointing to the pipe) Elinor: I think she wants to see it. Butler: This? (He then shrugged as he gave it to Merida) Butler: But it's rather nice, huh...? (But he was interrupted when Merida, thinking it was a snarfblat, blew on it, sending the contents into his face. The others laughed while the butler frowned) Felix: (Chuckling) Oh my lamb, that was hilarious! Ralph: Gee, sorry about that, sir. (He smiled a bit sheepishly) Twilight Sparkle: Hey, this is the first time I've seen Ralph smile like that in weeks. Butler: (Cleaning himself) Very funny! Felix: So tell us, what's for dinner, girls? Applejack: Oh, it's going to be lovely. Spike: Discord's making his specialty; Stuffed crab! Isn't it...? Elinor: (Surprised) Stuffed crab? (They looked at her while Merida ushered her silently to not overreact. Realizing, Elinor composed herself) Elinor: Not a fan of seafood. Felix: Really? Ralph: Why? Elinor: I'm afraid I'm a vegetarian. (Understanding, Ralph spoke up with a soft smile) Ralph: Ah, okay. If you like, I'll give your crab to Spyro and Cynder instead. And besides, I don't eat seafood, either. (Merida and Elinor got calmly surprised) Elinor: (Calmly surprised) Wow.... You never eaten seafood? Ralph: Nope. Felix: He loves sealife. And to him, eating fish is actually barbaric to sealife, as well as his love for sealife. Elinor: Really? (Ralph nods) Ralph: You see, years ago when I was little, I was walking around the docks when I saw a poor dolphin stuck in a fishing net. And next to the dolphin was a strange-looking woman that looked like you, Elinor. And she was holding a baby fish-like girl in her arms. I felt sorry for the dolphin, so I took a knife, and cut the netting off of it, freeing the poor mammal. The dolphin then chirped a "Thank you" to me happily, and then dove under after I said "You're welcome." Then the mysterious woman and her baby vanished into the water as well. And it changed my entire life on sealife since. Became a lover on it and that's what inspired me to become a sailor who enjoys the sea. (Impressed by his story, Merida smiled softly at Ralph. Even Elinor, after realizing something secretly, became interested and impressed as well) Elinor: That was the most incredible story Merida and I ever heard. (Merida nods in agreement with a soft smile. Then Ralph changed the subject) Ralph: Anyway, regardless, that dolphin was free. Elinor: (Nods in agreement) Indeed. And I guess Spyro and Cynder can enjoy what is supposed to be my stuffed crab. And do they...? Ralph: They love sealife, but sometimes love to eat fish and crabs. (Elinor smiles softly and nods in an understanding way) Elinor: So I can tell.... (She smiled softly at Merida) Elinor: (Mouthing secretly) He is very nice. (Sally, Amy, and Cosmo nod with a smile. Back in the kitchen, Wile awoke as he, Donald, Jose, and Panchito heard someone humming, then singing while preparing a meal. He is a humanoid male red-furred fox wearing a light yellow floppy farmer’s hat, a pale green long-sleeved loose shirt, a green vest, and dark green pants. He is Brer Fox) Discord: Nouvelle cuisine Les Champes Elysses Maurice Chevalier (He then cleared his throat) Discord: Les poissons Les poissons How I love ''les poissons'' Love to chop (On the next three chops, Mushu quietly gasped while cringing) Discord: And to serve little fish First I cut off their heads Then I pull out the bones Ah ''mais oui'' Ca c'est toujours'' delish''' (Mushu looked like he was about to throw up) Discord: '''''Les poissons Les poissons Hee hee hee Hah hah hah With the cleaver I hack them in two (Mushu was then face to face with the face of a dead fish. He made a silly face, wanting to scream) Discord: I pull out what's inside And I serve it up fried Cause I love little fishes Don't you? (Mushu quickly hid under a lettuce leaf, kneeling down) Discord: Here's something for tempting the palate (Mushu then began crawling under the leaf) Discord: Prepared in the classic technique First you pound the fish flat with a mallet (On "Pound", he pounded the fish with a mallet while Mushu got sent up in the air) Discord: Then you slash through the skin Give the belly a slice (On "Slash," "Belly," and "Slice," Mushu cringed even harder as he crouched to look like a regular crab) Discord: Then you rub some salt in 'Cause that makes it taste nice (He walked over to the cabinet and picked up the lettuce leaf, then found Mushu underneath) Brer Fox: Zut alors, I have missed one! (He then picked the coyote up while Donald, Jose, and Panchito sneaked away from the kitchen) Discord: Sacre bleu What is this? How on earth could I miss Such a sweet little old crab? Quel dommage What a loss Here we go in the sauce (He tossed Mushu into a bowl full of sauce) Discord: Now some flour, I think Just a dab (He then tossed some flour onto Mushu, turning the tiny dragon white and making him sneeze a bit) Discord: Now I stuff you with bread (He then stuffed the tiny dragon with some bread) Discord: It don't hurt 'cause you're dead And you're certainly lucky you are (On "Are," Mushu spat out the bread) Discord: 'Cause it's gonna be hot In my big silver pot Toodle loo ''mon poisson'' Au revoir (He then tossed Mushu into the pot. But when he almost landed in the water, the flour on him was gone and hopped back onto the counter. Discord noticed, then picked him up) Discord: What's this? (Mushu then bit his nose really hard as he yelled in pain. Then, he jumped away as Discord gave chase. Just then, he jumped away from the God of Chaos chef with a frying pan. Cornered at a cabinet stand, Mushu got concerned as Discord charged at him, looking angry and then lunged at him with a butcher knife. Back in the dining room, the group, with Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx now present, heard a noise as the Mane Seven and Spike spoke) Spike: Uh, we'll go see if Discord needs any help. Fluttershy: I bet he's having hard trouble. Mane Seven: Yeah. (They rush to the kitchen. Back in the kitchen, it was a complete mess as the God of Chaos chef searched frantically while Spike and the Mane Seven came in) Discord: Come out and fight like a man! Spike and Mane Seven: DISCORD!! (Discord yelped in surprise and turned to them, and then got embarrassed) Sunset Shimmer: What are you doing making a mess?! (Discord explained nervously) Discord: (Nervously) Well, you see, it was those things that.... (Twilight Sparkle then picked up a tray full of covered plates, and scoffed it off as she, Spike, and the Mane Seven headed back to the dining room. Back inside, Felix began speaking) Felix: You know, perhaps our Scottish guests would enjoy seeing some of the sights around here. Something in the way of a tour? (Ralph, however, was paying attention to Merida, but then looked at Felix in confusion) Ralph: Huh? (Just then, Spike and the Mane Seven came back and placed the plates, which were covered, each in front of everyone) Felix: You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. (Lifts the cover without looking) Get your mind off of.... (Just then, Mushu was revealed, and only Merida and Elinor noticed) Ralph: Okay, will you relax? I get it. (Unknown to them, Merida and Elinor ushered Mushu to come to them and signaled him to hide in Merida's dress pocket, then Mushu ran across the table unnoticed) Ralph: Still, it sounds like a nice idea. (Then, Mushu jumped in Merida's dress pocket as Merida and Elinor turned to Ralph) Ralph: So, what do you say? Would you like to join me tomorrow in the tour of the kingdom? (Merida and Elinor nodded) Elinor: (To Ralph) That sounds fine to me. (To Merida) Like to do that? (Merida nods happily) Felix: Sweet! Now, let's eat before this crab wanders off my plate. (He then placed his fork down on the plate, noticing the crab is gone. He turned and saw Spyro and Cynder eating it and Elinor's crab. Felix gave a flat glare and then shrugged) Felix: Oh, well. I guess I'll enjoy the lettuce only. (Later that night, Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and Squall, who are in pajamas, watched from the balcony window as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles played with Lady, Tramp, Jock, and Trusty. Sally’s pajamas are a blue sleeveless cotton nightgown with spaghetti straps, Amy’s pajamas are lime green and consist a short-sleeved shirt and long pants, Cosmo’s pajamas are a green long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and a yellow neck and sleeve rims and green long pajama pants with yellow leg rims, and Squall’s pajamas are a wearing a cream-colored long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons, cream-colored long pajama pants, a purple long-sleeved terrycloth bathrobe, and purple slippers) Ralph: Come here, guys! (Ralph then noticed Merida and Elinor and waved to them. Merida looked embarrassed, but waved back along with Elinor and both went back inside the room. Inside, Merida got into a huge bed while Mushu spoke up) Mushu: This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my young life. (The tiny dragon brushed the lettuce off himself while Merida patted his head. He then glared at the girl) Mushu: I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady! Elinor: Don't be hard on her. Even though we are aware that certain seafood is bad, but regardless.... Mushu: (Confused) You're highness? I thought you would agree with me on this? What changed you suddenly? Elinor: (Sighs) Ralph's childhood memory. (Merida nods in agreement. Later, all was explained) Mushu: Wow, I had no idea. But the woman in the sea was...? Elinor: Me. And that baby with her was Merida. (Merida got puzzled and Elinor looked at Merida guiltily) Elinor: If I'd known that it was him, I would've called out my thanks to him too. And those things I said about him in the grotto. I take it all back now. (Merida smiled smugly a bit, but Elinor chuckled a bit) Elinor: (Chuckling lightly) I know. I deserve it. (She and Mushu changed the subject as Merida tucked herself in bed) Elinor: Now, we got to make a plan to get Ralph to kiss you. Mushu: That's right. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes (Bats his eyes) like this. (He then started to pucker up in the demonstration) Mushu: Then you gotta pucker up your lips, like this. (He and Elinor then saw Merida falling asleep as they sighed, smiling softly) Mushu: You're a hopeless child. You know that? Completely hopeless.... Elinor: Sleep tight. (Elinor then blew the candle out and fell asleep with Merida. Merida noticed and smiled softly. Then with that while Mushu slept in a cupboard, mother and daughter went to sleep together. Back at the palace in Atlantica, Fergus was sitting on the throne sadly as the seahorse came up to him) Fergus: Did you find them? Seahorse: Afraid not, sire. We've looked everywhere, but it seems like your daughter, wife, and Mushu have disappeared. Fergus: Well, keep searching. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one sleep until they are found. Seahorse: (Bowing) Yes, you're majesty. (With that, he left. Fergus only sighed sadly as he sat on the throne, very lonely) Fergus: Merida, Elinor, Mushu. Wherever you are, be safe.... (He sighed sadly again as everything went black) Coming up: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles gives Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Squall a fun tour of the kingdom and not only are Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Squall growing even more close in a father/daughter bond, but also Sonic and Sally and Tails and Cosmo and Knuckles and Amy have begun to fall in love and Squall has grown warm to humans and the surface. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes